


bane of my existence

by thelayuplesbian



Series: fuck you season 14 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: The angel gently pushes hair longer than before of Dean’s forehead and sighs. “Dean Winchester, the bane of my existence, you have to stop sacrificing yourself. I can’t lose you after all this time.”





	bane of my existence

**Author's Note:**

> it’s short and gay so like here u go

Michael had gone. Dean kicked him out and Sam and Cas killed him without hurting Dean but he was weak. He’d been trapped in his own mind, his body beaten and shot and bruised and cut and starved and he was on the brink of death. Castiel had just wiped the blood off of his own face and lifted Dean up, carried him to the car and held him all the way home. Dean doesn’t think about what this means, that maybe Cas loves him back. Sam doesn’t speak on the ride home, just glances as Castiel through the mirror and Dean fades in and out of consciousness.

 "Dean, hey come on. We’re home." Cas whispers and shakes him awake gently some time later. "Cas?" Dean rasps and Castiel smiles softly and nods. Dean takes a shaky breath and wraps his arms around his torso. "Don’t leave." He hears Dean mumble into his stomach and his heart breaks. "I wouldn’t think of it, lets get you inside okay?" Castiel whispers running his fingers through Deans hair gently, in a motion that he hopes will keep Dean calm and Dean nods. After a little bit of maneuvering he manages to lift Dean out of the car and walk him to the house.

 Sam opens doors for them and they manage to get Dean into his room, they haven’t changed it a bit. "Can you get him some food? I’m gonna give him a bath." He asks Sam and he isn’t weirded out, knows that Cas has built Dean up by atoms before and seen his very soul so he just nods and goes to cook. The angel gently pushes hair longer than before off of Deans forehead and sighs. "Dean Winchester, the bane of my existence, you have to stop sacrifing yourself. I can’t lose you after all this time." Just whispering and heat pricks at his eyes, he’s becoming more human he knows. He sleeps now, cries, eats, and apparently feels heartbreak. " ‘M the bane of your existence Cassy boy?" Dean croaks and a breath punches itself out of Castiel’s mouth.

 "Yeah assbutt. We’ll talk about it later, when you’re clean and fed okay?" Dean hums at that and his eyes meet Castiels. A tear slips down his cheek and Dean shakily wipes it away. "Promise?" Now its Dean’s turn to whisper and Castiel nods and places his hand gently over Dean’s. "Promise." He mumbles and he isn’t sure Dean heard it but peels Dean’s hand away and kisses his palm. Dean’s body is worse than he thought, he can see his ribs, there’s more bruises and cuts and scars than he’s ever seen on this body. His hair is tangled and nearly at his shoulders, Michael hadn’t bothered to take care of his vessel beyond life threatening injuries.

When he’s clean, his hair untangled and brushed, cuts cleaned and everything washed Castiel gets him into pajamas and carries him to bed. When Sam comes into the room with food ready Castiel goes and takes a shower himself and changes into comfier clothes. As he’s pulling on his socks Sam knocks on the door frame. "He’s asking for you." Sam whispers and Castiel nods slightly and stands up. "He’ll be okay Sam." Castiel whispers to him in the hallway and steps into Dean’s room after Sam smiles gently and says he knows. "That my sweatshirt?" Dean asks from where he sits on his bed, talking about the Led Zepplin sweatshirt Castiel has on. Castiel looks down and shrugs. "Truthfully I missed you and having a piece of you close helped some."

 Dean scoots over so he isn’t in the center of the bed and pats the empty space next to him. Instead of refusing or sitting in the chair next to the bed Cas sits next to him. "I’m tired Dean." Castiel mumbles looking down into his palms instead of meeting striking green eyes. "Of anything in particular or just in general?" Dean asks and lets his head thunk lightly onto the headboard. "I’m tired of losing you and never have been able to love you." He whispers and meets Dean’s eyes. "Cas," Dean starts and Cas cuts him off with a hand on his mouth. "I love you Dean, I have since I saw you for the first time and this has been the last straw for me. I can’t keep holding back and not doing anything about it and I can’t keep losing you and letting you break my heart. If you don’t want this, me, tell me and I’ll leave okay?" Castiels eyes prick with tears as he says this and Dean peels his hand away and intertwines their fingers. "I want this, you idiot. I love you. The only thing that I’ve needed to be constant was you and Sammy. Please don’t leave, ever." Dean whispers and his hand finds its way to cup Castiels jaw.

 Tears roll down both of their faces and Castiel pulls Dean in, their lips meet and it’s soft and gentle and everything they’ve never been, everything they’ve always wanted. Castiel sighs and presses another kiss to Deans lips. “Took you idiots long enough.” They hear Mary say and spring apart like teenagers. “Calm down sweetie you’re fragile.” She says gently and goes to Deans side of the bed.   “I am Dean fucking Winchester I have never in my life been called fragile.” Dean quips back and Castiel snorts, earning an elbow into his side but Dean intertwines their fingers after so he doesn’t mind all that much. “Yeah well, you’ve been through the wringer sweetie. I just came to check up and make sure you have everything you need.” Mary tells them and Dean looks at Cas and smiles. “Yeah, I got everything I need right here.” 


End file.
